gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
For the radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV, see The Journey. The Zirconium Journey is a recreational vehicle (RV) (also known as a motorhome) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas The Journey is a van-based Class C motorhome, featuring a cab-over extension over the cab. The vehicle is well equipped in the rear compartment with a furnished interior but is inaccessible; therefore the Journey can only fit two people, both in the cab up front. The accommodation area of the vehicle (the back) contains a red tiled floor, a sink, a table accompanied by two bench chairs found at most fast food restaurants, and some cabinets; other accessories include a ladder and a continental kit (spare tire) on the rear. The Journey also has a large flat roof, making for a great rampage platform. The only way to access the roof is to jump on the front end and make a second leap onto the top, as the ladder is unusable. GTA V The Zirconium Journey is now a Class A motorhome, with a design inspired by that of the 1975 Vogue 26' Villa Grand. Performance GTA San Andreas The Journey, living up to its bulky size, is incredibly slow, but gains great speed going down hills. The acceleration is poor as are the brakes, but it is very sturdy and withstands a lot of ramming before giving out and exploding (for example, the one parked at the top of Mount Chiliad can survive the plunge off the top of the mountain without blowing up). The steering is also below-par and it tends to roll a lot. GTA V Trivia * The Journey plays the radio station K-JAH West by default when entered. * A portion of the yellow and blue stripe vinyl running across both sides of the Journey is missing on the passenger side's quarter panel of the vehicle. * In the GTA San Andreas strategy guide's "Auto Trader" section, the Journey, depicted in its pre-release form, features the same white with black spiral hubcap design found on various sedans and coupes in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * The basic design is reminiscent of many motorhomes released in the 1970s and 1980 by companies such as Itasca. * In a beta screenshot, the Journey had much lighter coloured stripes on the side, and also had silver hubcaps on the wheels. * It is one of the only vehicles in the game which always features the same NPC character model. * On the 2nd of May, a preview for GTA V stated that a Winnebago/RV was spotted. * The interior may be accesible in Grand Theft Auto V. * The Journey in GTA V resembles the Brickade from The Ballad of Gay Tony. Locations GTA: San Andreas *Spawns randomly in the countryside areas of Red County and Whetstone *One at the summit of the Mount Chiliad. *Two spawn at the InterGlobal Studios in Vinewood, Los Santos. *Available for import at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completion of export lists. Can only be bought on Wednesdays for $17,600. *Following the completion of Interdiction one may be found parked in the desert near the hideout -- sometimes with a man in a dark suit inside. *At the trailer park in El Quebrados (only when wanted for export, mostly equipped with an alarm). Grand Theft Auto V *Commonly spawns in most areas of Blaine County. Gallery Beta_Journey.jpg|Beta wheels and skin in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Journey-GTASA-front.jpg|A Journey in GTA San Andreas. }} de:Journey es:Journey pl:Journey Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Zirconium